Terima Kasih, Ayah!
by Rizue22
Summary: "Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada ayahku. Karena tanpa dia aku hanyalah manusia tanpa cita-cita."  OOC, abal, gaje, typo. Mind to RnR?


**Hai,,,,**

**Kali ini saya akan menceritakan Juumonji setelah menjadi hakim. Bahkan ada sidangnya pula lho! Sebenarnya saya kurang tau soal sidang-sidangan gitu. So, maklumin aja ya bila ada kesalahan dan kekhilafannya.! Mohon maaf bila vonisnya gak balance ama aslinya, saya ngasal soalnya.**

**TERIMA KASIH, AYAH!**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : (bingung) Family/friendship**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata lah yang memiliki eyeshield 21**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, gaje, polontong, abal, rusak, bahkan saya minjem beberapa OC dari fandom lain.**

**(KAZUKI POV)**

Namaku Kazuki Juumonji, seorang putera dari Erito Juumonji. Aku bisa dibilang anak yang dididik sangat keras oleh ayahku, bahkan bisa dibilang anak yang jarang diberi kelembutan seorang ayah.

Ayahku selalu memaksakan kehendakna dan mengaturku keinginanya selalu berlawanan dengan keinginanku, aku tetap saja menurutinya, karena bagaimanapun dia ayahku dan aku menghormatinya.

Dulu, aku tak pernah punya cita-cita. Tak terlintas di fikiranku untuk bermain american football. Tapi ternyata american football itu menyenangkan. Dan lagi-lagi ayahku menentang aku bermain american football. Karena ayahku ingin aku menjadi hakim sama sepertinya.

Tak terfikir jua olehku aku akan menjadi sarjana hukum dan menjadi hakim. Ayahkulah yang diam-diam mendaftarkanku ke Universitas Syaikyoudai jurusan hukum. Aku tahu, bukan orang sembarangan yang bisa masuk ke sana, hanya orang pintar yang berduit yang bisa sekolah di sana. Oke, untuk menghargai keinginan ayahku aku dengan terpaksa sekolah di sana. Tak kusangka, aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik.

Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada ayah, karena tanpa dia aku hanyalah manusia tanpa masa depan. Karena sekali lagi aku tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadi hakim, bahkan aku tak punya cita-cita ingin jadi apakelak jika besar nanti waktu aku masih kecil.

Uang yang ku dapat dari pekerjaanku menjadi hakim tidaklah sedikit. Aku bisa membeli apa saja yang aku mau. Wajahku juga tampan, tak heran banyak wanita yang menjadi fansku dan ingin menjadi kekasihku. Aku pun kini terkenal seperti selebritis karena setiap aku mengadili kasus aku dianggap adil dan tak pernah menerima sogokan.

Tapi, apalah semua itu, harta, tahta dan wanita bila aku tak dapat bertemu dengan sahabatku Kuroki dan Togano? Hampa, benar-benar hampa. Kesibukanku menjadi hakim membuatku kehilangan segalanya. Tak dapat bermain amefuto, bahkan aku kehilangan kekompakanku dengan Kuroki dan Togano. Untuk sekedar mengucapkan "Haa? Haaa? Haaaa?" secara berurutan saja susah, karena aku jarang bertemu meraka.

Kadang aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling berdosa terhadap sahabatku. Bagaimana tidak? Gara-gara aku harus mengadili sebuah kasus perceraian aku tidak menghadiri pesta pernikahan Togano.

Hari ini aku kembali ke pekerjaanku sebagai seorang hakim. Sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh seorang artis yang siap aku jatuhi vonis telah menungguku di pengadilan sialan. Tak jarang dalam seminggu ada 4 kasus yang harus ku adili. Apakah di dunia ini memang sudah dipenuhi kejahatan hingga kasus ada terus?

Aku pun segera bergegas ke mobil. Ayahku sudah menungguku di sana. Dia selalu setia menemaniku saat aku akan mengadili kasus. Baik itu ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri. Ya,,,dengan berat hati aku katakan dia ayah yang baik.

"Kau benar-benar gagah, Kazuki!" kata ayahku. Aku hanya diam, merasa tak diperhatikan dia bicara lagi. "Harusnya kau bangga menjadi seorang hakim. Hakim adalah wakil Tuhan di dunia bila dijalankan dengan baik dan adil. Dan kau telah melaksanakannya di usiamu yang masih muda. Ayah bangga padamu, Kazuki."

"Hn," hanya itu responku.

**===============SKIP WAKTU PERJALANAN================**

Mobilku pun berhenti di pengadilan. Gadis-gadis telah setia menungguku layaknya seorang fans menunggu idolanya. "Juumonji,,,, Juumonji,,," teriak mereka histeris. Aku hanya terus tersenyum dan terus berjalan.

Aku memasuki ruangan sidang, telah banyak wartawan yang siap meliput sidang ini. Terdakwa, saksi, keluarga korban, advokat, hakim, bahkan yang sekedar menonton pun sudah hadir.

"Silakan Juumonji-san," kata jaksa itu mempersilakanku duduk. "Hn," hanya itu responku.

"Ehm, dengan ini sidang dibuka," kataku sambil mengetuk palu tiga kali. "Tuk,,,tuk,,,tuk,,."

"Saudara Jin Kuga, Anda terbukti meracuni Saudara Michiru Nishikiori dan menaruh racun di ramennya, bisa jelaskan!" perintahku. Dia mengangguk.

"Saya memang meracuninya, tapi saya lakukan itu karena dia merebut kekasih saya, Himeka Kujyo. Pak Hakim bisa rasakan sendiri kan bagaimana sakitnya bila kekasih kita direbut orang lain dan dicium orang lain di depan mata kita sendiri?" tanya orang di hadapanku.

Aku mengangguk. Tapi dia seenaknya saja memanggilku "Pak Hakim" memangnya aku terlihat tua ya?

"Bagaimana cara anda menaruh racun di ramen Saudara Nishikiori? Karena bila anda tidak ingin ketahuan anda tidak mungkin menaruh racun itu di depan matanya atau menyuruh penjual ramen itu kan? Bisa dijelaskan?" pintaku.

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya, lebih baik Inspektur Kudo saja yang menjelaskannya," pintanya. Dengan isyarat yang biasa ku lakukan, aku menyuruh Inspektur itu yang menjelaskannya.

"Begini, Pak Hakim. Saudara Kuga menaruh racun pada sapuatangan Saudara Nishikiori karena Saudara Kuga tahu kebiasaan Saudara Nishikiori yang bila akan memakan sesuatu dia selalu mengelap mulut dan sendok yang akan dipakainya," jelas Inspektur itu. Pintar juga orang yang bernama Jin Kuga ini. Aku cukup mengerti penjelasan Inspektur Kudo ini.

"Hm…" aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Apakah Anda sudah merencanakan ini Saudara Kuga?" tanyaku.

"Ya, sudah 2 bulan saya merencanakannya pak Hakim," sebenarnya aku ingin memaki orang ini. Kurang kerjaan sekali dia, sudah eracuni orang memanggilku bapak pula, padahal umurku 'kan baru 26 tahun.

Aku berfikir sejenak…

"Ehm,,, dengan berat hati Saudara Kuga, Anda dikenai pasal 338 tentang pembunuhan berencana dan Anda dikenai sanksi 5 tahun penjara dengan denda 10 juta Yen, tuk…tuk…tuk…." Kataku sambil mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali tanda keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Aku merasa iba kepada orang itu saat dia mendengar vonisku. Tapi ini kan sedah ketentuan!

Polisi segera membawa orang itu keluar. Keluarga korban terlihat puas dengan vonisku itu. "Terima kasih, Pak Hakim!" seru Inspektur Shinichi.

"Sama-sama Pak Inspektur!" sahutku. Kami pun berjabat tangan.

Fiuh… Akhirnya sidang hari ini selesai juga. Dan…. Haaah? Kulihat mereka, sahabatku, Kuroki dan Togano duduik di bangku penonton. Mereka melihat sidangku? Mereka tersenyum kepadaku, bahkan Togano mengacungkan jempol tanda memuji kepadaku.

Saat akan menghampiri mereka, sekumpulan gadis-gadis mengerubungiku. "Juumonji-san,,,, kau hebat,,,, Juumonji-san,,, kau memang bijak,,, Juumonji-san,,, kau tampan sekali,,,, Juumonji-san kau memang bijak,,, Jumonji-san blah-blah-blah,,,"

Apa sih mau mereka? Gara-gara mereka aku tidak bisa menemui kedua sahabatku. Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhh.

Merasa ada yang menyolek punggungku dari belakang, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku kaget campur bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Yang menyolekku tadi Kuroki dan Togano. "Sidangnya selesai Pak Hakim?" sindir mereka sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir.

"Ka,,,kalian?" tanyaku setengah tek percaya. Gadis-gadis yang mengerubungiku pun berhenti menyerangku.

"Tentu saja kami. Kau fikir hantu?" jawab mereka.

Aku pun memeluk mereka. "Terima kasih telah datang, terima kasih," kataku. Kami pun saling jitak-jitakan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada ayahmu, dia yang mengundang kami kemari. Kata ayahmu kamu ngigo terus tentang kami tiap malam," kata Kuroki. Aku menoleh pada ayah, dia tersenyum pada kami. Terima kasih, Ayah!

**================FIN==============**

**Aduh readers, maaf banget ya bila sidangnya popolontongan dan gaje gitu. Soalnya saya gak pernah liat sidang secara langsung maupun tidak, maaf banget kalo vonisnya aneh dan gak balance ama aslilnya, soalnya saya ngasal.**

**Yang udah rev fic saya sebelumnya saya rep via PM. Jangan lupa review yang ini juga**

**See You**


End file.
